Hanabi's Missing Month
by Kamon772
Summary: A side story to The Cherry Blossom Puppet dealing with the one month that Hanabi went missing and what connects not only the younger Hyuga Heiress but the entire Hyuga Clan has to Ryo, the three tailed turtle. More detailed summary inside


Detailed Summary: A side story to The Cherry Blossom Puppet. In chapter 39 of the story I mention that Hanabi went missing for a month and was then found with almost no memories of what happened her. This side story is the details of what happened to Hanabi in that month she had gone missing what connects the younger Hyuga Heiress to Ryo, the three tailed turtle*.

*=This idea was created way way before it revealed the tailed beast had actually names or even details of their past was revealed either

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hanabi Hyuga the second heiress of the Hyuga Clan's Main Branch. She was also the younger sister of first heiress of her clan, Hinata Hyuga. Though merely three years ago their roles started to reverse. However her older sister was stronger then she was now along with their cousin Neji(who was always stronger). When it came to the training she was getting from her father, it paled in comparison to what she got when she was younger.

Thinking maybe she could get stronger to by going to the academy, possibly finding someone that could drive her to become stronger like her sister when she actually applied herself to do so. Her own Naruto in a sense as that seem to be the what pushed her older sister to better herself and in some respects it even effected Neji as well. The moves he developed were not traditional ones and he only started developing them AFTER his lose to Naruto during his first Chunin Exam.

Yet she did not find anyone there at the academy to inspire her and give her that drive she desired. Having the standards of the current Hinata and Neji along with the expectations other had of her from when she was little. To say they were disappointed when she did live up to them was a understatement. Of course they would never say this to her when she was around or within earshot. Though Hanabi was well aware of these things as she was not stupid and see the looks certain people gave her at time.

Even her second hope failed though as she thought that if she could not find that person awaken something she was sure was sleeping within her. Then maybe she would get a Jonin sensei that could do it but she ended up with a Hyuga as her Jonin sensei instead. Along with a relatively normal group ninjas as her teammates. They were not from a clan that had a special ability or justu(most from her sister's gradating class) nor had something that very above average (like Sakura Haruno's charka control or her intelligence).

Things were looking bleak for her as she had to become better then she was at the moment. She did not want to end up in the branch family as that was the various talks that she heard around the manor from various members of both branches of the clan. Then came that one mission where everything changed, what was suppose to be normal high ranking D class mission turned very bad very fast.

Hanabi stood there as she saw her teammates being killed as they were struck down by the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Something within her just cause to jump back at the last moment barely avoiding being caught in the furious blows from someone that was suppose to be their jonin sensei.

"Why?" Hanabi said as that was only word she had managed to release from her mouth as she saw her teammates' body fall to the ground already dead before they touched the ground.

"Why? Why would not I? I want to be free of these accursed Hyuga seals, both of them" the Hyuga said.

"Both? What are you talking about what other seal do you have other then the caged bird seal" she managed to said.

"Have not you ever wonder just why out the Three Great Dojutsu, that ours seem to be the weakest. The Rinnegan being the strongest because it the Rinnegan the dojustu of the legendary Sage of the Six Paths after all. Sharingan possibly being the second, with what is capable and all the various forms it has, each one stronger then the last. Then there ours, the Byakugan, though amazing on it own when pair up to the other two it seem to be a bit lacking, like there is something missing" he said.

Not really want to stick around as even if her jonin sensei was branch member they were still a jonin and she was just a genin. If they knew the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms (which other then Neji no other branch member should know) then there was no telling what else they could know.

Though she was not sure just how she should go about making her next move. To make a mistake would cause her to end up just like her teammates were. Yet before she could finally make one she found her sensei in her face and placing a sealing tag on her forehead.

"Do not remove this or else" they told the younger Hyuga heiress in her ear "Now walk"

Hanabi did as she was told and did so for quite some time yet always looking for a means to escape. She was not going to let things end like this. She was very worried that maybe this branch member was going to do with her. Possibly selling her eyes as payment for the removable of caged bird seal and this mysterious second one he seem to think exist.

Looking over a cliff they passed she swiftly used her Byakugan to see that if she jumped she might be able to get away. They fall would not be that bad and she hope the shock would allow to get enough distance between herself and her sensei. It rather interesting that despite being a jonin they were rather slow when it came to running through trees.

Seeing her chance Hanabi came a run for it jump off the cliff but as she fall through a tree its various leave removed the seal from her forehead. That when she learned the 'or else' part of what the branch member told about. Her eyes automatically and instantly stopped worked leaving her world completely dark.

Unable to see she could not control her fall and just began grasp at whatever she could to try and stop herself from falling. However sudden blindness made so that she could not focus her charka enough to stick to anything at all.

As for why she was not immediately follow that was because she used the hand seal that activated the caged bird seal. Doing this cause Hanabi's jonin sensei to collapse to the ground in pain. As for how Hinata's younger sister knew this seal well she had spent a lot time around their father and other Hyuga elders so she picked it up during her time with them. Never used it herself though because she did not want to until now of course.

Hanabi crashed onto the ground her eyes closed and kept them that way hopping that when she opened them the world would not be just a black void. That her eyesight just had not been turned off as if she was flip off a light switch.

"Hey would you mind getting off me?" she heard a voice called out to her.

"Where are you?" Hanabi asked

"What the matter can not you see where I am?" the voiced asked.

Hanabi was rather scared to answer this question for a number of reason. One being that she would have to acknowledge that she had gone blind.

"Hey are you….ok….ay…" the voice said as they trailed off for some reason.

"Do not stop talking" the heiress said rather scared of being left alone as their voice was the only thing in dark void she was in now.

"So you can not see can you?" they asked to which she just nodded her head.

"I am under you so could you get off me now" she was told which she did not grabbed on to what she guessed was part of them.

"You really have gone blind though that should not be possible unless the seal was removed. Oh and I am Ryo by the way" he said as he introduced himself.

"Hanabi…Hanabi Hyuga" she told him.

"We got to get out here as you probably trying to escape from someone or thing. If they managed to remove the seal all Hyugas have from before they are even born. There no telling what else they are capable of" Ryo grabbing Hanabi into her arms and running away. 


End file.
